Power Rangers Samurai Souls: The Gold Path
by Tears of Deathwishxxx
Summary: This is a Rangered-up version of Shinkenger's episode 17.


**Author's Note: The Super Sentai Series is owned by Toei. No attempt at getting rich. And I wouldn't be able to defend myself in a Japanese courtroom, so please don't sue me.**

**This is a Rangered-up recreation of Episode 17 of _Samurai Sentai Shinkenger_. Not to a "T," though. You know how it is with a Ranger series. Gotta have homegrown stuff, too.  
**

**

* * *

**"Hold it, hold it!"

The five Samurai Soul Rangers looked up at the source of the voice. A black guy, with a medium-length afro, stood at the top of a hill with two pairs of chopsticks in a blue and gold hoodie.

"Gedou! You lookin' for a fight, then fight me!"

And the guy jumped down to meet the Ayakashi, the Daikitsune, who laughed.

"I guess you're not gonna take me seriously. But let's see what you have to say about this."

And the man reached in his pocket and retrieved a white phone and a red-orange disc. He smiled as he folded the disc into a square and placed on top of the closed phone.

_"Samurai Light, Shine Bright!"_

His transformation sequence consisted of a blue and gold lantern hanging over him, as the light from it glowed gold and increased in size and came down to surround him. Enveloped by the lantern, the mystery dude's arms came out as it attached and took the form of a tight-fitting blue and gold jumpsuit. The Japanese kanji for light (光) came from above and materialized a helmet and a short sword on the back of his waist.

_"Light drives out the darkness! Gold Samurai Ranger!"_

_

* * *

_

"Whoever he is, he's hot!" exclaimed Eva Draven, the Pink Samurai Soul Ranger.

"You make a good point," agreed Mardy Bum, the Yellow Ranger. "I wonder if he gets high."

* * *

The Gold Ranger gripped his sword as he challenged the Daikitsune to come his way.

"I'll be your opponent today, Gedou!"

"Hmm, you're a strange one, Ranger....Bushido Demons!"

And the foot soldiers that resembled the Nananshi Company surrounded the Gold Samurai, their swords ready.

"Come on!" yelled the Samurai. "Sushi Blade!"

And the Bushido Demons attacked, only to fall short of their target and being cut down quickly.

But it seems like the Gold Ranger wasn't even moving as he attacked...

* * *

"Damn, he's fast!" commented Bryan Bain, the Green Samurai. "And check out his sword's cutting power! What strength!"

"You never told us there was a sixth Ranger," said Eva's Blue Ranger brother, Matt.

"Hell, _I _didn't even know," said Lauri Henry, the Red Ranger. "But I wanna find out who he is."

And the Rangers ran to join the fight until Gold stopped them.

"Back off, this fight's mine!"

The mysterious Gold Ranger turned to a crowd of Bushido Demons who were bringing their swords down, all of them blocked by the Sushi Blade. He then kicked one into a tree and used a 360 slash for the rest, placing the weapon back into the sheath to signify target elimination.

But then the trees in the nearby area came down!

"Jeez, I've got one sharp sword."

Daikitsune: "Well, never send Bushido Demons to do a Gedou's job. You're going down!"

"Bring it!"

And the Daitkitsune charged in, missing swings of his own sword as Gold countered with powerful slashes of his own. The fight was nearing its end as the mysterious golden-clad Ranger retrieved a new disc from his belt and attached it to the handle of his Sushi Blade.

"Power Disc! Sushi Blade, full power!"

And Gold took to the air, landing blows from all over the place. His speed was incredible.

When he finally came down, the Daikitsune literally fell to pieces in an explosion.

_"Samurai Soul: Gold Ranger."

* * *

_

A demorphed Lauri led the charge to meet the Gold Ranger after the fight. Apparently, Goukendo wasn't planning on resurrecting this particular monster just for him to get beaten by the Samurai Master Megazord.

Eva walked up to the mysterious Gold Ranger and then moved in a circle around him.

"I wonder what's under all the gold," she said, before making rubbing her hand up his golden thigh, smiling at the bulge she found.

Mardy: "Care to burn one with me?"

Lauri: "I think I know who you are. It's nice to see you after ten years...Duane."

And the Gold Ranger demorphed. Bryan and Matt both cocked an eyebrow.

Duane: "Still the Stew Samurai, Lauri?"

Lauri: "Yeah, but it seems you've mastered the art of sushi-making."

Duane: "I trained night and day to master my talents."

Bryan approached the Sushi Samurai.

Bryan: "Tell me something, friend. Only chosen students of the Samurai Soul School can become Power Rangers. How did you get _your_ powers?"

Duane: "All in good time, my man. All in good time. You'll know soon."


End file.
